


Agent of the Year

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a drawer full of medals that aren’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "do me the honor"

Gibbs never showed up to a single one of the award ceremonies at NCIS, and everyone knew it. They hadn’t even sent him an invitation in years— usually, he only knew about them when Tony and Abby came back.

He swept into the bullpen just as Tony was closing his bottom drawer and set a cup of coffee on the younger agent’s desk. “Don’t know why you don’t just toss those,” he said, gruffly.

Tony grinned. “Yeah, you do, boss.”

“Don’t need medals to know you’re a good agent, DiNozzo.”

“Nope,” Tony agreed, and took a sip of his coffee.

THE END


End file.
